Personal Evolution
by Axelle Skellington
Summary: The story of Chris Jericho's efforts to bring a certain couple together and his rewards Contains: CJ, Lita, Batista, Randy, 2 OCs and others possibly...
1. It begins!

-------------

Chapter 1 – It begins!

-------------

Dave approached his blonde haired co-worker slowly.

"Chris," he said in a barely audible voice.

"Yeah?"

"That girl is cute, isn't she?"

"Which one?"

"The one you signed the shirt for."

"Oh,.. Yeah she is."

"She was trying to get my attention earlier, well I think."

"I heard her mention you to one of her friends when I was out there."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I should probably go get ready for my match now," Dave said as he turned and headed out the door.

"Hey, Dave," Chris called as he chased him down the corridor.

"What," Dave questioned as he turned to look at the man who had called his name.

"Are you ok," Chris asked cautiously trying to show the big man he cared, but also trying not to invade on Dave's privacy, as he knew that Dave was a very private person. Dave's eyes left Chris' face and found themselves staring blankly at the floor.

"Yeah, fine," the big man replied.

"No, you're not fine that is pretty obvious. Listen, if you need to talk you can talk to me. You are not alone here. I swear you can talk to me about whatever you want…"

"I don't think you would understand."

"You never know."

"Chris, I seriously doubt it," Dave turned to walk off again when Chris spoke up again.

"Is it the girl?" The question immediately stopped Dave in his tracks.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you watching her through the window."

"Figures," Dave said under his breath as he nodded in slight irritation.

"You could approach her," Chris said simply.

"How would that look?"

"Cute," the blonde man smiled. Dave shook his head at his playful co-worker.

"You really should do something Dave. You might regret it later if you don't." Dave gave no verbal response. His response was the ability to look Chris in the eye again and give him an apologetic and thankful look. The blonde gave him a warm smile then returned to his dressing room.

Dave went to his own dressing room which was only a few doors down from his blonde friend's dressing room. He proceeded to take off his long, black coat. He looked out the window to see if the girl was still outside. She was not. He then closed the blinds and unbuttoned his white button up shirt. He laid it across a chair that sat in the corner of his dressing room. He then looked down at his muscular chest. He hoped that he was truly the interest of this mystery girl. He sat down and slid off his black leather shoes. He followed this by removing his black socks.

After a few moments, he stood again thinking about the body he was about to show to the crowd at that arena. He felt a strange sensation of embarrassment come over him. He was not exactly sure why, but he believed it was the thought of the girl and potentially critical comments from her about his body.

_What does she like I wonder? Am I too big… too small? Is it ok that I didn't work out as hard this week or is she disappointed to see the few pounds I gained back from the lack of time to work out well…Does she like blonde haired guys? Are the tattoos and piercings to much or does she think they are fine? What about that huge scar from the tricep repair? I wonder if I have the right color of eyes…What if she was never interested in me as anything more than that guy on T.V. Why do I feel this way? I don't even know her…_

He walked over to the mirror that had been placed in his dressing room. He looked himself over, and then he unbuckled his belt and took both the belt and his pants off at the same time. He hung the jet black pants over the same chair as his shirt. He stood in front on the mirror again as he removed his black boxer briefs.

_I hope that I am what she wants._

He headed to the main locker room to work out his tag team match with Edge, Chris Benoit and Randy Orton.

--------------

The girls sat in the front row. They talked as the show progressed. The discussed everything from the merchandise they had bought to their plans for that night.

They drew quite a bit of attention from the audience and wrestlers alike. They dressed differently and voiced their opinions to the wrestlers and all the other fans. They were impossible to ignore. The girls managed to get the attention of almost every wrestler that night. As the time of the main event approached they became more and more excited. The main event came rather quickly for the girls, but for a certain person backstage it took an eternity.

Chris watched through the curtains eagerly as he knew that Dave's match was coming up. The music blared in the PA system once again. Dave walked down to the ring in his usual dominate way. He looked in to the crowd as he walked. He did not see the girl at first, but his eyes quickly moved toward the direction of the only positive sound directed at him. It was her.

He looked at the floor after meeting her gaze. He was unsure of the reason, but he could not look her in the eyes. He climbed in to the ring and mimicked the other wrestlers as the came in. He was mainly trying to keep his mind from wondering to the beauty in the front row.

After all of the participants had made their entrances Edge went into the ring to begin the match. Dave stood on the apron and waited for his partner to tag him in. He looked at the girl once more.

_She's pretty tall, maybe 5'7" or 5'8"… She's fairly muscular. I bet she's about 120 or 130 pounds… Hmmm…Wow! She has some seriously long legs and God, are they beautiful… I wonder if she's a C or D cup…can't tell from here…Wish I could get closer… She has such beautiful hair… I want to touch it to play with it… and those pig tails. Who knew platinum blonde hair with pink streaks could be so incredibly cute?…And, oh, those amazing green eyes…_

His thoughts were interrupted by her voice. He could barely contain his laughter when Randy began to hit on her friend. He was way too flirty for Dave and Randy was so dramatic about it. He claimed she was the love of his life. Dave looked away from the girls as the blonde was too much for him. He closed his eyes tightly in hopes that the vision of the girl would disappear. The darkness crept in. Along with the darkness came a vivid image of the young blonde.

_That light blue make-up she eye shadow and the dark black eye liner really brings out those gorgeous green eyes… and the beautiful glossy light pink lips… I would love to kiss them… Hmmm… those little blue feather earrings are too adorable. The black ribbon choker is quite cute too. I wonder if she is cold in those clothes… I wish I could do something to warm her up… I mean after all she's in bikini with a black leather neck strap and she only has black fishnet to keep her arms warm… I know that can't do keep her as warm as my arms… or my jacket… She still looks so amazing even though I know she is freezing… I wonder what the tattoo under that fishnet really looks like… That silver belly button ring only adds to her appeal. I wonder if those light blue thong straps are showing intentionally or not…They really stand out against that black mini skirt…Oh, her legs are so amazing… They look so smooth and toned. Is that… now way… those aren't stilettos, are they? I can hardly believe this. She is actually wearing stilettos… What on earth is she doing at a wrestling show wearing stilettos? Well at least they match… They are light blue after all…_

His thoughts continued to flow around the girl when her voice snapped him back to reality. He felt his body respond to his thoughts of her. He attempted to keep people from noticing.

After a few minutes he was tagged in. He wrestled for sometime. As he wrestled he still thought of her. It was impossible for him to quit thinking about the captivating young woman.

Dave and Adam both ended up outside the ring after a while. Adam hugged him. Dave acted like he had no clue what was going on. Adam whispered in Dave's ear as he held on to him, "Hey, uh, you've got a problem."

"I know," Dave whispered back into Adams ear. The response was barely audible in the arena, but Adam made it out. Dave pushed Adam away and pretended like he was totally freaked out by what happened. Chris watched on from behind the flowing black material.

Again, Dave heard that voice call to him. His eyes moved in the direction of the girl despite all of his efforts. He quickly looked away as he felt his body respond to the site of her. He was tagged in again, which he was thankful for. He wrestled the remainder of the match. In the end he lost. He glanced to the seats where she and her friend had been. She was gone. His eyes searched the building frantically. He had not only lost the match, he had also lost the girl…

Dave reluctantly made his way back to the locker room. Chris left his post and headed to the nearest window to see if he could spot her. He turned as he heard footsteps coming toward him. The look on Dave's face told him of the big man's fears.

"Dave?" Chris said as he approached the big man.

"Yeah," Dave replied in a barely audible and tremendously sad voice.

"She's waiting out there."

"She is," Dave's voice rose to a level of excitement Chris had never heard from the big man. Chris nodded in response and pointed out the window to the girl and her friend. Dave's eyes lit up.

"Do you want me to get security to bring her in?" Chris asked his co-worker. He knew that he would more than likely be in a whole lot of trouble with the higher-ups if he went through with it.

"Can you do that?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. After all, you seem to have more interest in her than even you expected." Chris grinned slyly with his last part of comment. At that moment Dave realized that he had been observed by Chris. His cheeks reddened slightly.

"It's no big deal man," Chris said trying to reassure Dave that his feelings were normal, though he knew they were not. Dave's gave a look of thanks to Chris. Chris felt like the trouble he knew he would soon face was worth it. Well, it was for him, it would not have been for anyone else. The girl seemed to have a direct impact on Dave's in-ring performance. Chris had never seen anyone that mentally and physically focused on anyone else in his life.

"So Dave would you like to get a shower or change before I have them bring her in?"

"I want to, but do you think she'll wait?"

"How about I get security to go ahead and bring the girl in and have her wait in here?"

"Ok," Dave said as he turned to walk out. "And, uh, thanks," he said. Chris knew how hard it was for the big man to say that word.

Neither of the men could have possibly expected what was to come.


	2. Acceptance

A/N: In this story there will be no dress code for the superstars. Oh, and thank you all for the reviews on the first chapter.

-------------

Chapter 2- Acceptance

-------------

Chris walked over to one of the many members of security. "Hey, um… Mark," He said as he read the name tag on the man's yellow shirt.

"Yes, Mr. Jericho?"

"I would like for you to get those girls right there and bring them in here."

"Which ones?"

"The girl who that has platinum blonde hair with the pink streaks and the red head next to her."

"I'll have them in here as soon as possible," said the rather confused man as he turned to go get the pair.

"Thank you," Chris called down the hall to the man who was quickly approaching the door to the outside of the building.

Chris sat down in a chair near the window. He did not look out of it though as he was in thought. He looked at the bleak white walls. They reminded him of the hospital room he had been in with Amy. He closed his eyes tightly hoping that the image of her in that hospital bed would soon leave his mind. As a tear escaped his eye he realized his attempt was futile. He was there with her throughout her surgery and the long process of recovery. It was his choice to stay out of the title circuit and attend as few of the house shows as possible. He wanted to be there for her, especially since her boyfriend of the time, Matt Hardy, was far to concerned with his own career to be with her.

After no more than two minutes the girls were headed down the hall. The click of high heels echoed over and over. He opened his eyes slowly and looked in the direction of the clicks.

"Hello," he said as they approached.

"Hiya," the blonde said to him.

"Hi," responded the hyper red head as she flashed him a huge smile.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Phoebe Lennox," the red head responded as she rocked on her feet.

"I'm Artemis Randi Murr," was the reply received from the beautiful young blonde. "All my friends call me Randi," she giggled. Chris could see that the blond was a bit younger than her red haired friend.

"It is very nice to meet the both of you," Chris with a cute little smile. "So how old are you two?"

"I'm nineteen and she's twenty-two," Randi replied as she pointed first at herself then at her friend.

"Oh, would you two like a seat," Chris asked. He had temporarily forgotten his manners.

"Yeapers," both girls said at the same time. Chris laughed to himself.

"Ok, I'll be right back then," Chris said just before he rose from his own seat to search for two more of the horribly uncomfortable chairs.

"I wonder why we're back here…" the blonde trailed off.

"I dunno, maybe CJ likes us…"

"Well, Randy was hitting on you quite heavily. Maybe we're back here because of that."

"Why would we both be back here?"

"I dunno…" the blonde did not end her sentence. Chris was on his way back with the chairs. As he sat them down and folded them out he looked at the girls who were exchanging some strange glances.

"Am I interrupting something," he inquired.

"Oh, no it was nothing… we were just, um… talking about… stuff," the blonde managed to spit out.

"Uh, huh," Chris said in a tone that told both of them he did not believe them for a second. He backed away from the chairs so the girls could sit down in them. He sank back into his own chair, which he had conveniently placed between the other two chairs.

"So, why are we back here," the blonde questioned.

"Let's just say you caught some eyes…"

"Like yours," the red head quipped.

"Maybe so," Chris responded in a flirty manner, after all they were both incredibly adorable that night. He decided that he should go see how much more Dave and Randy had to do before they would be presentable.

"I need to go check on something. I'll be right back," he said as he stood up. The two girls nodded to show that they did not mind. Chris walked down the hall towards the men's locker room.

--------------

Chris pushed the door to the men's locker room open. He did not see either of them in the main room so he headed back to the showers. Dave stood in front of the mirror flexing his chest muscles. Chris almost laughed at the sight.

"Dave, are you almost finished," Chris asked.

"Uh, yeah," said the big man as he approached the blonde. He was wearing nothing but a towel.

"She is in the arena," Chris said as his muscular co-worker came closer.

"Ok, I'll be out there in a few minutes," Dave said as he headed back towards the mirror to fix his hair.

Chris looked over at Randy Orton who was currently drying his abdomen. "Randy, you better hurry up. I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah, I'll be there soon," responded the distracted young man.

"Come with Dave, alright?"

"Sure thing," Randy said as he began to dry his long muscular legs. Chris smiled as he left the shower room. Randy had always been relatively obsessed with his own looks, but it was getting to a point of utter ridiculousness. After taking about two steps Chris leaned back into the shower room. "Her name is Artemis Randi Murr. She goes by Randi," Chris yelled to Dave. The big man nodded at Chris. Randy raised an eyebrow at the blonde man who was exiting the room.

---------------

"That was such a great match. Ames kicked ass," Randi was saying as Chris rejoined them.

"She sure did," Phoebe responded.

"Would you two like me to get her to talk to you," Chris questioned.

"That would be uber cool," responded the red head. The blonde haired girl nodded eagerly.

"Well, follow me," Chris said motioning for them to come along. The girls followed him.

---------------

"What was that all about," Randy asked as he followed his former evolution counter part down the hall to his dressing room.

"It's about a girl."

"The one who turned you on?"

"If you must know, yes it was about her," Dave snapped as he clenched the towel that covered his lower body.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to piss you off or anything," Randy stuttered. "Uh, I'm gonna go get dressed." When he received no response from the big man, Randy decided it best to leave Dave alone.

Dave continued down the hall from the shower room to his own dressing room. He walked in and quickly dressed. He looked himself over once before sitting on the empty chair in his dressing room. He knew Randy really had not meant to anger him, but it was the simple fact that Randy could never respect a person's privacy. That was the part that had really made Dave angry. It was not so much the fact that Randy had to bring up one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, but the fact that Randy could not ever keep himself from prying. Dave sighed and waited for his slightly ditzy friend.

-------------

"Babe, I got some girls here who would like to meet you," Chris called into the room he shared with his girlfriend.

"Ok, just give me a second," Amy called from inside the room. "I'm sorta decent now, bring them on in."

Chris opened door. He and the girls stepped in. He was quite amazed as he saw his girl friend standing there in her baggy army green pants and black bra. "We could have waited," Chris said as he stood there.

"CJ, if it were guys I may have told you to wait, but it isn't. They have more than likely seen me in a whole lot less and I know they've seen their own bodies so it's really not that big of a deal," she said as she pulled a t-shirt over her head.

"I guess you're right," Chris said as he allowed Amy's logic to sink in.

"Hiya! I'm Randi!" The blonde said before Chris had time to introduce the girls to his love.

"It's nice to meet you," Amy responded reaching her hand out to the other girl. The two shook hands then Amy turned to her friend. "And your name is?"

"Phoebe," the red head said. From there the three girls talked about various things. They exchanged phone numbers and addresses. Amy signed a few things and then gave the girls backstage passes to the Fozzy show that would take place the following week. Amy seemed to take to them really well. He hoped the rest of the locker room would too. Instinct told him they would be around for quite some time. After a few more minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Chris said. The door opened slowly and Dave stepped in. He was followed by Randy. "Randi, this is Dave. Dave this is Randi," Chris said.

"Phoebe, this is the quite talented Mr. Orton. Randy this is Phoebe," Amy jumped in. Dave looked at the young girl who stood before him. She stared up at him in awe. "D-D-D-Dave," she squeaked. He smiled down at her in a gentle manner. He was very happy to see that she was interested. The blonde girl covered most of her face with her small hands. She was almost in tears. Dave wrapped his arms around the small figure. He felt bad for her as he could imagine why she was so excited to meet him.

Randy and Phoebe looked at the two and giggled. Things were a little more natural for the two of them. "So, Randy, am I really the love of your life," she asked mocking his actions in the ring.

"Maybe," he responded with a bit of mischief in his eyes. "Should we find out?"

"How do you propose we do that, Mr. Orton?"

"Go on a date…" he trailed off.

"Sounds great." The two left the room after quickly saying good bye, after all they had a date to plan.

Dave stood with his arms around the girl until he heard the sobs stop. "Are you ok," he asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's just that, well, I…" She began to sob again. "You see I never thought I would meet you and… I thought you were ignoring me during the show and…"

"I wasn't ignoring you I was just trying to get through my match and I was… um…"

"You mean that was because of me?"

"Well… yes," he responded not knowing what else to say. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't apologize. It really isn't that big of a deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said to the cute girl he held close to his body. "So would you like to go to my dressing room with me," he said after a few minutes of thought.

"Sure."


	3. Making the Dates

A/N: Yay! I have got unlazy and I wrote a new chapter... Woooo!

-------------

Chapter 3 – Making the Date

-------------

The pair walked down the long hall to Dave's dressing room. When they reached the room Dave opened the door for Randi. She smiled and gave him a cheerful thank you. After walking in the room, the big man closed the door.

"So you have you're own dressing room," she said as she noticed only his luggage was in the floor.

"Yeah, mainly at the house shows though. If Paul or Ric are her we share a room."

----------

"Chris, are you sure bringing them in her was a good idea," Amy asked. She was concerned about her boyfriend and his job.

"It'll piss a few people off and I may be on the shit list for a while, but don't you think seeing Dave that happy was worth it?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on what happens from here."

"Ames, I'll deal with whatever comes when it comes. Besides, you liked them, maybe management will like them too. Right now I'd rather think about our date tonight than what might happen." Amy shook her head and dropped it.

"Where are we going tonight," she asked moving closer to her lover.

"I was thinking we could get some Chinese..."

"Take out! Let's go back to the hotel!" Chris smiled slyly. He knew what the red haired bombshell had in mind for that night and he was up for it.

-----------

"So, Randi, how old are you," Dave asked the blonde who was rocking back and forward on her feet.

"I'm nineteen," she said nervously.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Age is just a number," he said to the young girl who stood before him.

"That's not how most people see it..."

"I'm not most people. Do you see age as more than a number?"

"No," she said looking at him in a confused manner.

"So would you like to go on a date?"

"I'd love to!"

"Does tomorrow sound good? I can stay in town another day."

"Tomorrow is fine, but why not tonight?"

"I'm really tired and I wouldn't be any fun."

"Oh..."

"So where would you like to go tomorrow," he asked the stunning blonde. She began to shift her weight from one foot to the other. Dave raised an eyebrow, that wasn't exactly a normal reaction.

"Hmmm... well... do you know of a fun place to go around here?" Dave shook his head. She looked at the floor for a moment before talking, "I know where we can go..."

"Well?"

"We can go to the Deadsy show at the The Whiskey!"

"Sounds good to me," Dave said. He wasn't sure if he was going to enjoy it or not. He had never actually heard Deadsy. He had only heard about them at this point, but he decided it was worth a shot. The talked for a few more minutes before Randy and Phoebe came in.

"RK that is a nice shade of lipstick you are wearing. It suits you," Dave said. He was getting revenge for earlier. Randy glared at him. Phoebe and Randi laughed at the men.

"RK and I are going out tonight, so don't wait on me. I'll get a cab," Phoebe said to her friend.

"Ok, good luck. I hope things work out well for you and RK," Randi replied. "Oh, Dave and I are going on a date tomorrow!"

"Congrats, anyways we're gonna go. I'll see you in the morning."

"Later," Randi called back to her friend as Randy and Phoebe walked out of the room. They waved then disappeared down the hall. Randi shook her head at them.

"Well, honey, I really need to go," Dave said to her. He wished he felt like taking her out that night, but he was exhausted.

"Ok, here's my number. Call me tomorrow afternoon and I'll give you the details about the show," she said as she wrote her number on a slip of paper and handed it to him.

"I'll call you around one, ok," he asked.

"I'll be waiting," she said.

"Would you like for me to walk you out to your car?'

"Yes, I would," she said. The two walked down the long hall out into the parking lot which was now empty. Dave was thankful for that. He was not in the mood to sign a ton of autographs. They walked in a comfortable silence. When they got to her car Dave kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled at him when he pulled back. He opened her car door and let her get in before shutting it. He waved as she backed out of the space. She smiled at him once more and drove off into the darkness. Dave slowly made his way back to his dressing room and gathered his things. He glanced over the room once more to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He picked up his bags and carried them to the rental car. He once again loaded his bags into the car, but for the first time in several weeks he was going to stay in the same city two nights in a row. He was thrilled.

---------------


	4. Morning Comes

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers. I hope you enjoy. I know this chapter is a little short but it took a while to get back in the groove of things.

Side note: Yes, it was a flashback and its timing probably makes little sense but it does lead somewhere...

-

Chapter 4

-

He woke up around seven the next morning. He had hoped he could sleep in but his body had gotten used to the routine of traveling and he often woke up before his alarm ever went off. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the shower. He took his time getting undressed and getting in the shower. It had been a long while since he had so much time to pass.

He stepped in the shower and wondered how he could spend the next six hours; after all it only took him a few minutes to get ready. He stood under the steamy water for quite some time. He thought about the events of the last few days and the girl he would be spending time with that night. He was suddenly dragged out of thought by the annoying sound of the phone ringing. He stepped back from the water and dried his hands before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dave," he would recognize that voice from anywhere it was Randy's.

"Hey,.. um what are you doing calling this early. You're never up before eight thirty..."

"Well..." the younger man paused as he thought. "I was just wondering how things went last night..."

"There's not much too tell..." Dave said in an attempt to make the curious one leave him alone.

"Um... Well, I guess that means you don't want to talk about it?"

"Not right now... I'm in the shower," Dave in response to the disappointment he had heard in the younger man's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Want me to call back later I suppose," Randy said quietly.

"Or you could just meet me for breakfast..." Dave offered. He knew that having breakfast with Randy would pass at least an hour or two. The boy believed in eating and he believed in taking his time as well... not to mention he was quite the gossip.

"Great, call me when you're ready. I still have to hit the shower too," Randy said happily. Dave shook his head. Randy was serious when it came to wrestling but he often left Dave feeling like a babysitter.

"Will do," Dave said desperately wanting to get off the phone.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Dave laid the phone down on the counter then moved back under the steamy water.

-

Twenty minutes later he was ready to go and had already called his blue eyed friend. He heard a knock at the door after a few moments. He opened it and quietly exited. It was hardly who he had expected but, he didn't mind.

"Hey Chris, what are you doing here?"

"Ames and I decided to stay here last night. So where are you headed?"

"Eh, Randy was dieing to talk to me about the other Randi," the big man said in a slightly annoyed manner.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I'm going to have breakfast with RK then hit the gym," Dave said.

"Breakfast, with Randy? Are you feeling ok?"

"Well, I've got about five hours to kill before I call Randi back so..."

"Oh... that's why..."

"Yeap. We're going on a date tonight," Dave stopped when he spotted Randy.

"Hey," the tall young man said as he approached.

"Ready to go," Dave asked just after the young man stopped.

"Whenever you are," he said. He was happy that he wouldn't be eating alone this particular morning.

"See ya," Chris said to his coworkers as he headed back towards the room he and Amy shared.

"Bye," Dave said to the short blonde.

"Later, CJ," Randy called down the hall.

-

'What should I wear,' she thought as she gazed into the dark closet wearing nothing but a towel.

"I think you should wear the purple pleaded skirt and the Motley Crue shirt you made last week," a voice came from behind her. She jumped. Her green eyes opened wide as she stared at the figure who sat on her bed…

"When did you get in," she asked the red head.

"About an hour ago," was the response she received.

"Next time try not to give me a heart attack."

"I'll try."

"Good," she said before turning back to her closet. She grabbed the skirt and the black tank top her best friend had suggested. It was about that time she realized she had not actually asked the question. She glanced at her friend over her shoulder before reaching for a studded belt and a pair of knee high army boots. She then moved to get a black bra and thong set and a pair of socks. She then disappeared into the bathroom.

-

"... and that was what happened last night with me and Randi."

"Um k. Well..."

"So what happened on your date last night?"

"Well we decided to go grab a bite to eat."

"Where did you go," Dave asked. His mind was already starting to wander from the conversation.

'I wonder what she'll be wearing tonight...'

"...When we got there..."

'She just looked so amazing... I wonder if she would like to go out to eat or something before the show... after all bars don't really have great food...'

"... and so then we..."

'Wow the Whiskey... I've heard a lot about that place... Many big names have played there..."

"... Phoebe and I talked about..."

'He really can talk forever, can't he? I think I'll ask him to help me figure out what to wear after he finishes his spill...'

"That was the greatest date of my life. I seriously need to thank CJ," he said smiling.

"I'm glad it went so well."

"Thank you."

"Say, RK, you wouldn't be interested in hanging out with me for a while would you?"

"Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was planning on going to the gym then I was gonna get ready for my date tonight with Randi."

"Sounds like fun to me."

"Alright, well what's the damage?"

"Thirty-two fifty."

"I almost forgot how much you eat," Dave laughed. Randy tried to act as though he were offended. That soon failed and he began to laugh as well.

"C'mon man let's go," Randy said after they had stopped laughing. "After all you wouldn't want to be late for the date..."

-


	5. Off to The Whiskey

Yay, I updated! Thanks for your reviews and patience!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Off to The Whiskey

* * *

"So where are you two going," Randy asked his dark eyed friend. 

"To a concert..." he trailed off. Randy looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What kind of concert?"

"Well... All I really know is the band's name is Deadsy."

"I've heard some of their stuff. I like it so far... you may not though... You see they're not exactly your genre..." Randy trailed off showing Dave the Commencement CD.

"Ok... Well, this is not about their music. It's about what I should wear to their concert," Dave said. Unlike many of the people in the company his favorite music wasn't Rock or Metal. It was Rap and R&B. Randy looked at him with wonder in his eyes.

"Where's your lap top," Randy inquired.

"It's over there but, what does that have to do with me getting dressed for this date," he asked roughly. His annoyance with the younger man becoming more and more evident as he began to wonder whether it was a good idea to ask for his help or not.

"You'll see," Randy said as he grabbed the computer. After a few moments he found what he was looking for. "Watch this," he said motioning Dave to him.

"Mmm k," he responded as he seated himself next to Randy in the brightly lit hotel room. The men watched the videos for _The Key to Gramercy Park_ and _Brand New Love_. Randy glanced at Dave's face as the older man watched on.

"That's what you'll be seeing tonight."

"So, what am I supposed to wear?" To Randy's amazement a look of dread never formed in the man's features.

"Well, you can wear street clothes... which I don't advise. You are going on a date after all..." Randy trailed off as he moved towards Dave's luggage. The big man sighed as he watched his younger friend look through the bag.

"Hmm... Nope... Nada... Uhuh... No way..." Clothing began to fly around the room. Dave let out a low growl. Randy paid little if any attention to it. He finally found the shirt he was looking for. Dave shook his head at the younger man... not that he would notice the many looks of disapproval he received while throwing the Animal's belongings all over the small room.

"Eureka," he shouted. It was a tight red long sleeved shirt. Dave titled his head to the left.

"Works for me... Now, how about some pant..." As soon as the words had made it out of his mouth Randy held out a pair of black slacks and a black leather belt. Dave shook his head.

"You're a good kid RK," he complimented the younger man. Randy smiled.

"Oh and here are the shoes and socks," he added before Dave could put any thought to the matter. Dave nodded and began to change his clothes. Randy looked around at the destruction he had caused.

"I'll clean this up after you leave," he offered.

"I'll get it," Dave said as he striped to his boxers. Randy continued to look through his luggage. After a moment he found something that drew his interest.

"Hey Dave," he called with out turning to the dark haired man.

"Yeah," he responded.

"You should wear these," Randy said as she held out a pair of black thongs. Dave laughed.

"You think so, eh?"

"Yeah... I think she'd like them..." he offered raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"What makes you so sure she'll see them," Dave questioned. He had a feeling that the girl was hardly interested in that... at least at this point in their relationship which he hoped would grow.

"Well... You never know..." Randy said. Dave relented. It was useless to argue with him. Randy threw the thongs at him as well as the box Dave carried his body jewelry in. Dave got dressed.

"Nice..." Randy said looking at his "masterpiece". Dave smiled. He hoped she would like it. She wasn't like most of the girls he knew.

"I guess I should be going," Dave said as he turned to exit the thoroughly destroyed room.

"Wait... Aren't you forgetting something," Randy asked. Dave checked his pockets for his wallet and his wrist for a watch.

"Not that I'm aware of," he said after a moment's hesitation. Randy smiled and held out a jacket.

"She could get cold and girls never carry their own jackets on a date," Randy finally stated. Dave shook his head.

"Seems as though I need to take Dating 101," he laughed.

"So it would seem," Randy said. "Well, good luck and have fun."

"Thank you and I believe I will. They seem like a good band and I have a great date."

"Later," Randy said as he watched the big man depart.

"Bye, RK."

* * *

"Hey, honey," he said when she answered the door. She smiled and hugged the significantly taller man. "Wow," he said as he looked her over. She blushed heavily at the compliment. He waited for a moment before continuing to speak. "You are precious." 

"T-th-thanks," she managed after a moment. He gave her a soft smile.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeap, I can't wait," she giggled. She loved the band. Dave took her hand and led her to his car. When they reached it he opened the door and helped her get. After closing the door he walked around the car to enter the driver's side. She looked him over quickly.

"You look amazing," she said shyly.

"Thank you," he noted her shyness. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek before putting the car in motion. After a few moments of silence he offered complete control of his CD player and she took it. She flipped through a gun metal case which contained many of her favorite CDs. The first thing she put in her CD player was Motley Crue. He smiled as she sang along with _Dr. Feelgood_. He smiled as he looked at the pavement ahead of him. He loved to her a female sing... well, if she had the talent required to sing well.

It took a little more than 20 minutes to get to their destination. By the time they got there, almost an hour before Deadsy would take the stage; a line stretching to the end of the block had formed. They parked the car and walked quickly as possible, considering her attire, to the back of the line. It was a matter of seconds before Dave had a crowd of his own to deal with. As he signed autographs and posed for pictures with fans he silently hoped she would forgive him later. She stood a foot or so away and watched silently as the crowd slowly died down.

"Hey Dave, I'm Tanya. Is this your new girlfriend?" The question stunned him. He knew that the fans knew of his divorce but he never though that he would be asked a question like that so soon.

"Well... That's personal. I would appreciate it if you didn't ask me such questions." As soon as that was said another girl decided to try her luck with the question. Dave's eyes narrowed. Randi moved to his side.

"Dave and I are friends. I met him when he was in town last year and told him he could stay at my place since all the hotels with in driving distance of the arena were full. He offered me dinner for my kindness and we've been friends ever since," she explained. Though it was an incredible lie it satisfied the fans. Dave sent her a thankful glance.

"So that's why you got to go back..."

"Yes it is." After this was said Dave went back to taking pictures and signing things. By the time he was finished half an hour had passed and so had half of the crowd. Twenty-five minutes passed before they mad it to a table inside the building.

* * *


End file.
